Ginny and Lily Potter
by AoiKuroNekoSan
Summary: Ginny takes her kids to Kings Cross to send her sons off to Hogwarts. Meanwhile she becomes immersed in memories and notices just how alike she and her daughter really are. Now edited


**Welcome,**

**So this was the first fanfiction that I ever wrote/posted O.O You can't imagine how strange that is to me. Anyway, I've just touched it up a bit...I hope you enjoy it!  
**

**J.K Rowling is the author of the Harry Potter series, and she and Warner Brothers own the characters and certain plot elements.**

* * *

Ginevra Potter was starting to realize that she and her daughter were very, very alike. She pulled a hand knitted, 'grandma sweater' as the children called it, over her daughter's head examining the child's features_._ Lily Potter was a rather scrawny girl with scads of freckles and wild bright red hair.

_Well, that's pretty much what every kid related to a Weasley used to look like, that is, before all her brothers got married and had kids. None of her sister in laws looked anything like a Weasley, especially Fleur. Bill Weasley, Ginny's eldest brother, had married a French part Veela girl, with long silky silver hair, a willowy body and a spotless complexion to boot. Ginny used to be annoyed with Fleur's looks, believing her brother didn't really love the woman and was only going after her because of her beauty, but both Fleur and Bill had proved that they were deeply in love with each other, and they were happily married with three children so Ginny couldn't complain. Or at least not as often... Anyway, Ginny's hair was considerably neater than it had been when she was younger. Though her figure had filled out a lot after three pregnancies, she still looked pretty good. All and all, she was happier to look more like her daughter than Fleur. _

Lily's checks turned red as her hair while she excitedly lectured her brother on last nights Holyhead Harpies match.

_The classic Weasley appearance was not the only thing that Ginny and her daughter shared. Ginny's brothers used to tease her about her passionate nature, but as it turned out that it was a rather good aspect of her personality. Passion allowed her to speak up about her beliefs and protect those she loved. The same sort of passion that fueled her love for quidditch kept her in love with Harry. This energy made casting the Bat-Boogey Hex easier than 1 2 3. It could be seen in her smirk. She laughter behind her eyes just like the twins. As for Lily, well Lily, was a wild child—the kid was full of a fire that immediately drew everyone to her and energized them completely. _

Harry popped his head in through the doorway, calling that it was almost time to go—they were going to be late and he didn't have a flying car this time. Ginny rolled her eyes as the boys laughed and ran out the room. Lily held her hand as they walked out. Harry caught Ginny at the door and kissed her quick. Lily looked up at him expectantly and he pecked his lips on her forehead. Ginny helped load the boys' trunks into the magically expanded car, shaking her head and wondering what her mother would think. Ginny settled in for a long ride. She thought about how often Harry talked about the look in her eyes the first time they kissed. Ginny and Lily blazed in a similar way.

Ginny was shaken out of a thoughtful daydream by a loud honk from the car behind them. She was ridding with her family to King's Cross, to send her son James off to Hogwarts for the second time, and her son Al off for the first. She looked over at Al, who was at the moment trying to convince his little sister that the noise did not mean the car was going to ram into them, while James was trying to convince her that it did. As Lily rarely rode in cars she seemed to find James' explanation of the insistent beeping a possibility. Ginny caught James' eye and gave him a firm glare. James turned to his sister sheepishly and assured her that he was only joking.

Ginny reflected on the relationship between the three siblings. Al was a nice boy, and James was a handful if not good for a laugh, but there were times when both of them drove Lily almost to tears.

_Ginny rushed into the room when she heard James' shouting. It had then taken almost an hour to reverse the affects of the accidental magic fueled Bat-Boogey Hex and get James' face back to normal. Lily was quite upset, and though she said she didn't mean too, she still muttered quietly that he had deserved it. James tried to tell the family he hadn't meant to rip the head off of Lily's favorite teddy bear, he had just been experimenting on it with some of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes new products, but this was not an acceptable excuse in his parents' opinion. __When Harry left the room she secretly told James__ that he was always going to get caught unless he learned how to lie properly. She then gave him a stern lecture on experimenting on his sister's things, and made him apologize. She even banded him from quidditch for three days (it was supposed to be a week, but neither could survive it for that long)._

Though James learned his lesson that time, and the hard way too, Ginny could not honestly say that it was the last time he'd gotten Lily upset. As for Al... Al was a rather nice boy, calm, polite, and a caring older brother. He did take part in the antics of his siblings and cousins often enough, but he wouldn't really be a Potter or Weasley if he didn't, and he was reasonable about it... mostly. However, even from an early age Al got moody when he didn't have enough time to himself. And he would enforce this alone time with an uncharacteristic harshness.

_He liked to hide behind bushes in the backyard and stare up into the sky thinking about something or another. Ginny, having grown up in a large family as well, understood why he liked to do this, but Lily didn't. Lily often found him and tried to get him to play with her. Normally he'd just give in, and go for a round exploding snaps, but there was this one day he was in a particularly bad mood. James had somehow managed to explode something in his room that dyed it pink, and they were having trouble getting it back to normal. After two days of an entirely pink room Al sunk into an angrier and angrier state of mind. By the time Lily found him and tried to get him to play with her, he was livid. When he refused to come in for the hundredth time, she grabbed onto his arm and tried to pull him away, but he pushed her rather hard and she landed in the bush. Lily was scratched up, Al was horrified at what he'd done, and everyone was annoyed with James again. They all apologized to each other. Al played quditch with Lily, even though he wasn't very good at it, and aunt Hermione fixed his room in a heartbeat. Al and James teased Lily quite often, and insisted it was all in fun, but Lily and Ginny had their limits. Ginny's older brothers were fond of teasing her as well. Luckily both women were able to keep their siblings in line, and though nothing was ever perfect between the brothers and sisters, Ginny and Lily proved that they weren't to be messed with. There were other memories between the siblings that Ginny found similar to her own. When James came back for the holidays last year, it was the first time he came back after having been away from Lily for so long. She ran up to him at the platform, and no one was able to pry her off his legs until later that night when she finally fell asleep. Ginny fondly remembered following Bill around the house the first time he got back after going away._

Ginny tuned into Lily's voice as Lily reminded Al for the hundredth time to write at least once a week. Ginny remembered making... Fred and George promise to write more often when they went away for the first time. James threw a magazine at Al. Ginny picked it up, it featured a photo of the Holyhead Harpies game on the front page. Ginny smiled as she glanced up from the cover shot to the squabbling sons. Family was very important to Lily and Ginny, equal only to...

_Quidditch was another thing the two had in common. Though Lily was a Seeker, and Ginny preferred chasing (Ginny blamed it on the toy stuffed snitch Charlie gave to her when she was born) the two were just as obsessed with the sport, and that was saying something as Ginny had been a professional player for quite some time and currently was the resident quidditch correspondence for the_ Daily Prophet._ She got free tickets to games, and wrote up play by play accounts afterwords. __ Lily was the fastest girl on a broom in her entire generation__—_Ginny was sure of it. The motherdaughter quidditch alliance beat the fatherson quidditch alliance every time. Lily was as good as a Seeker as her father, but James still had some catching up to do before he became as good as a Chaser as Ginny was. 

James told Al he was stupid. Lily told James he was a more of an idiot than Al. James told Lily she was stupid. She calmly reminded him how he barely passed potions last term. James scoffed and grew quiet for a bit.

_Ginny and Lily were smart girls, not that either of them were a geniuses or anything, but Ginny was glad they each had a good head on their shoulders. Lily read quite a bit more than Ginny ever had, Ginny suspected it was Hermione's influence, but both shared a quickness of comebacks. They excelled in with people and words that completely escaped Hermione—no offense meant, Hermione was one of Ginny's favorite people, closest friend, and the most tolerable sister-in-law. Only, Hermione never did understand Ginny and the twins' need for a good joke. They wanted to cheer people up when the going got rough, and they knew how. Fred always knew what to say, and George would finish his sentences. Ginny still ached whenever she thought of Fred, and she was certain that Lily would have loved him as much as she had...  
_

To distract herself from some not so happy memories, Ginny flipped through _The Quibbler_ some more. It featured an article about the persecution of half-breeds in modern and past times. Ginny smiled, thinking about how much _The Quibbler_ had changed. The next article featured a letter to the editor asking if she, Luna Scamander was half Veela and half vampire. Luna response started with, 'I do not know why I never considered the possibility as now that you mention it...' Lily Luna laughed at something Harry said. Ginny knew for a fact the editor was nothing other than human, though she was quite quirky. Though, the half-breed politics were getting quite serious again. Ginny wondered how her godson Teddy was doing. Teddy was the son of a Metamorphmagus and a werewolf. There was also Ginny's niece Victoire... Bill had been attacked by Greyback years ago, and Fleur was, as ever, part Veela. Ginny smiled as James said something about girls being gross. And there was a time when Teddy would have agreed with him…

_Lily saw things others usually didn't. She was better than Ginny, who usually prided herself in top notch observation skills, and Harry who was head auror (though there were some things that Harry was never good at noticing). Lily walked in when Hermione and Ginny were betting on how long it would take for Victoire and Teddy to get together. They thought she would be surprised, or at least disinterested, but Lily said to put her down for next Christmas…both Hermione and Ginny thought this was too soon, but grudgingly paid Lily in full when a confident Victoire lead a blushing Teddy away from the mistletoe._

Lily was good at figuring out people's feelings, maybe even better than her grandma Molly. Lily also fiercely went after everything she wanted. She was an unbeatable quidditch player, and a loving family member. Her red hair was pretty and everyone said she was going to grow up beautifully. Lily Potter was so much like her mother. So much so that when Lily whined about not being able to join her brothers in Hogwarts that year Ginny kept her eyes locked on the scene. James rushed in and out of the Hogwarts Express, saying something about Teddy kissing Victorie goodbye. How sweet, though James was just like Ron, interrupting the two and not noticing how much they liked each other up till now. Lily said it'd be nice if they got married. Ginny remembered her marriage and the first time she met her future husband, she was reminiscing a lot today...

_A boy with jet-black hair, a pale face, bottle green eyes, and a curious scar on his forehead. It turned out he was the famous Harry Potter, and a genuine hero. Sometimes this fame turned out to be only an added bonus, and sometimes it was a painfully heavy burden. After all those years though, it was that polite tone and confused expression from their first meeting that she would never forget. Ten year old Ginny was surprised she was so attracted to that boy. She loved him for years, and he took so long to notice her. Then when he did they had barely any time together before he was off saving the world. But somehow they did end up married, and their children were wonderful… Lily was only nine, but…_

Remembering her flushed excited face when she first meant Harry on this very same platform a long time ago, Ginny wondered what sort of boy would catch her daughter's eye someday. Harry had to pull Ginny out of the way of a speeding cart complete with a barn owl and ratty trunk. She supposed she hadn't been paying enough attention to the present. She thanked Harry and looked around in time to see…

Another boy race after that one. Brothers she assumed. A blonde with red cheeks, though not as speedy as his brother, he seemed to have more trouble controlling his cart. Ginny called out, but the cart and boy crashed head long into Lily. Ginny rushed over, pulling her daughter up and scolding the boy loudly as he scampered around trying to collect fallen chocolate frog cards. Lily mirrored her mother in many ways. The two were more alike than two peas in a pod, and they were just as close too. Ginny understood that Lily might fall in love so day, and might move away from her to start a new chapter of her life...Lily's cheeks flushed as the boy offered her one of the cards as an apology. Ginny pulled Lily behind her and frowned at the boy. On no account was she ready to give up her daughter... yet.

Suddenly Ginny began to understand her mother far better than she ever had in her youth…

* * *

**Hi! So I edited it :) Nothing drastic, but there were some grammar mistakes that were bugging me (and I spelled Ginny's full name wrong...whoops!) so thanks for reading-and don't hesitate to review, this story could use it!**


End file.
